The Pureblood Dominates
by The Master Of Dark
Summary: Draco reminds Harry of where he belongs. Dom!Draco Sub!Harry. Warning: Contains torture and shoe licking.


**The Pure Blood Dominates.  
><strong>Harry walked down the stone corridors of the castle he held so dear to his heart. Harry was out after hours, without his Invisibility Cloak, so he decided that it was time that he returned back to his dormitory.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing here after hours?" Draco Malfoy snarled from atop of the small staircase.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry grumbled over his shoulder. He didn't even bother turning around.

"Actually, it's everything to do with me. Seeing as I'm a prefect. And you're not." The pleasure in Malfoy's voice was almost tangible. Harry, along with half of the school, couldn't believe that _Malfoy _of all people, had been made a prefect.

"You're only a prefect because you're such a brown nose to Snape." Harry said, keeping his voice calm, yet venomous.

"_What _did you say, Potter?"

"Are you deaf as well as a creep?" Harry continued walking, not even glancing at Draco. He wasn't worth the effort. Before he knew it, however, Draco ran down the corridor, and grabbed Harry by the arm, twisting it at an awkward angle. He rammed Harry up against a wall, turned him around, and with his other hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He was well and truly stuck.

"You need to learn to treat your better's with more respect, Potter." Draco snarled. He was enjoying every minute of this.

"Get off me Draco, you bastard!" Harry tried squirming free, but to no avail.

"Not until you've began to learn some manners, half blood."

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger.

"That's because I am. Better than you, anyway." Draco leaned forward.

"Why don't you run along back to your Daddy?"

"At least I've got a father, Potter! At least mine's not just a pile of rotting bones!" Draco shouted. He had a crossed the line. Harry felt the blood rising to his face, and spat directly at Draco. He stepped back in shock, and wiped the saliva with his sleeve. Harry, feeling the tears begin to form in his eyes, quickly walked down the corridor. Draco, however, had other ideas. He charged after Harry, at full speed, and threw him on the floor. Draco knelt down and planted himself on top of him, a knee either side. Harry's hands were free, but his body couldn't move an inch.

"Who do you think you are, Potter? Just because you're Dumbledore's little pet you think you can go around, acting up to your pathetic little fans? Defying your betters?" As Draco spoke he leant closer and closer to Harry, grabbing one of his arms in the process.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy? You're pathetic!"

"I'm more than you! At least I'm not the one trapped underneath me, not able to get up off the floor!" Draco boasted. Harry squirmed pathetically. The pain of Draco crushing his ribs was beginning to take effect, and Harry was finding it difficult to breathe. Desperate, Harry thought of the only thing he could do, and bit Draco's lip. Draco sat in silence for a moment, stunned.

"Did you – did you just _kiss _me?"

"No you prat! I bit you." Draco wiped his lip, in the hope that it may remove the touch of Harry's lips against his. Draco got off Harry, and they both stood up, looking at each other timidly. Harry took a step forwards.

"Does the thought of me kissing you, worry you, Malfoy?" Harry was shocked but Draco's reaction, yet he wallowed in this newly found position of power.

"N – No." Draco stammered. Harry looked down at Draco's lips.

"Oh God. Don't tell me you actually _enjoyed _biting me?" Draco cried. "You're fucked up." It was Draco's turn to have the power. Draco pushed Harry up against the wall once more.

"You enjoyed _this _did you?" Draco teased, and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry groaned in pleasure. Draco put his arms behind Harry, touching his back. Harry looked at Draco's lips once more, and went in for a kiss.

"No!" Draco shouted, and slapped Harry around the face. Blood trickled from his cut lip. Draco wiped it off with his finger and licked it. The slap seemed to return Harry to his senses.  
>"I- I have to go." He said, blushing wildly.<p>

"You will go nowhere." Draco said quietly. Harry tried to squirm free, but Draco still had one of his hands on Harry's back. He dug his nails into his skin, and scratched downwards. With Harry distracted, Draco grabbed his opportunity. He grabbed his jet-black hair, and dragged him into an empty classroom nearby, and threw him on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're the filthy gay. You kissed me. Wait until Ginny finds out."

"Please – please Draco. Don't do this..."  
>"You think I care about your silly little feelings, Potter? I only care about what I want." Draco's voice grew louder and louder. Harry went to grab his wand from his pocket, but Draco was quicker.<p>

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted, and Harry's wand flew into his hands. He locked the doors with a spell, and sat on a desk, with Harry at his feet.

"Now, now. Seems that you need to be taught how to respect your betters." Draco said, with a smirk. He removed a long, sharp knife and smiled cruelly. "I suppose I could use the Cruciatus Curse, but where's the fun in that?"

Draco grabbed Harry by his hair once more, causing Potter's eyes to water. He ripped of his shirt, and made an incision with the knife. Not too deep, but deep enough to leave a scar. Harry roared in pain, loud enough for any passers-by to hear. Harry tried to escape, and made a run for the door.

"Back here. Now."  
>"Why should I do as you say?"<br>"Because if you don't, I shall tell the Weasley bitch all about our little kiss."  
>"What makes you think she'll believe you?"<br>"I can be very... persuasive. Either that or I'll fuck the Mudblood Granger."  
>"She'd never agree to sleep with you."<br>"She wouldn't have to. Now get over here and kneel." Draco commanded. Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering whether he should try and jump Draco. But he was stronger than he looked. And he had a knife. And both of their wands. There was no escape but to do as he said. He knelt.  
>"Good boy." Draco whispered. He drew close to Harry, leaning forward from the desk he was sitting on. He held the cool blade on Harry's chest once more.<br>"I think we need to make a reminder of who you belong to. And who is that?" Draco asked. Harry remained silent.

"I said, who is that?" Draco demanded.

"You." Harry whispered.

"That's right." And with that, he entered the blade into Harry's skin. No matter how hard Harry writhed, or how loud he screamed, Draco continued to make his mark. And no matter how painful it got, Harry remained in the room. The torture lasted for a good fifteen minutes, until, finally, the word 'Draco' was written in Harry's skin. Blood drops covered the floor, and Harry was almost in tears. Harry remained kneeling for a while, with Draco looking at him with a content smile painted across his face.

"My shoes are dirty." Draco observed. "Clean them." He ordered. Harry went to stand, but Draco threw him on his knees again.

"With your tongue."  
>"N- no." Harry whimpered. Draco's face contorted with rage, and he slashed across Harry's face with the knife.<br>"Do – as – I – say!" He shouted, and cut Harry's body with every word. Harry's face leant down, until his face was almost at Draco's shoe. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth, until it made contact with the black leather. He licked, leaving a trail of spit. Draco placed his other foot on Harry's back.

"Don't stop, boy. I don't have all night." He said. Harry continued, feeling sick, hurt and guilty.

"This is where you belong, isn't it?"

"Yes."  
>"Yes what?"<br>"Yes sir."

"I want to see my reflection in these shoes."  
>"Yes sir." Harry continued to lick, until he felt tired. Too tired to continue. Thankfully, Draco stood up.<p>

"Enough." Harry stopped. "Up." Harry stood up.

"You can leave now, Potter, but I'm keeping this shirt. You can walk through the castle without it." Harry nodded. He was too tired to care, and turned to walk out.

"One more thing, Potter." Draco said, and took Harry's glasses off.  
>"Put them at my feet." Harry obeyed, after hesitating. Draco crushed them, breaking the glass and frame into tiny fragments.<p>

"Now you can leave." Draco said. And Harry walked out, a tear falling down his face, covering a small smile which he so longed that Draco did not notice.


End file.
